


Bonds

by Ihopuhopwehop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Meeting the Parents, Wedding Fluff, one of my fav that i've written but it is kinda niche-ey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop
Summary: 4 times James was jealous of Remus and 1 time he wasn't! OR Remus and Lily are friends but James and Lily are something more... Fluff-ish One shot! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY and let me know what you think:)

1\. It was third year. James Potter had just exited the boy's restroom and headed towards the great hall for lunch, thinking about his waiting friends and other things from the day. He had been partnered up with one of his peers, Lily Evans, for a charms project. He didn't really know Evans very well, but he thought she was wicked at charms. And potions too, now that he thought about it. An image of her usually straightened red hair poofing up to a frizzy wave in front of a boiling cauldron, while Severus Snape watched her plop beetles into the graying potion passed through his mind. He thought her hair was pretty, even if it was really big that day. He also thought a lot about Evans now recently, but he thought it was just because he was excited to have a new friend, even if she could be kind of a swot at times. He really hoped he would be able to invite her to the next quidditch party, maybe they could even meet up at the next Hogsmeade trip. If only she wasn't always surrounded by Snivellus, that would make it much easier to get her attention. He, again, played off his need for attention from her as normal for a newfound camaraderie. He wondered if she would be okay spending time with Remus, Sirius, and Peter too. As he continued wondering if she would like his other friends, he caught sight of her auburn hair exiting a classroom on the left. He opened his mouth to shout down the hallway to greet her until he noticed one of his oldest friends walking besides her. Remus Lupin was holding up a book James did not recognize and talking animatedly to _Lily_ gesturing with the book _._ Just then Lily threw her head back into a great laugh while Remus grinned widely staring at the redhead. James wondered why she had never laughed like that in his presence. His previous smile slipped down into a discontent frown. How come Remus was on good speaking terms with her, but just yesterday he had only been able to get two words out of her? James wondered why he cared so much that his friend had been able to make a pretty girl laugh, it's not like they were dating or anything. Remus would have told him if he was dating Evans, right? James grudgingly slipped back a little to give his friend and the girl some space, in case _they were dating._ He really hoped they were not and refused to think about why he hoped that.

2\. It was now fifth year. The marauders had been able to accompany Remus to their first full moon excursion last night and James, even though he was exhausted from the adventure, was excited to go see his friend in the hospital wing to see if their efforts were worth it. As he pushed open the big wooden doors to the ward, he stopped in his tracks, seeing a beautiful redhead sitting at the end of the bed that Remus was supposed to be in. James noticed that Remus was indeed in the bed that Lily Evan was sitting on. He watched as Remus smiled tiredly and Lily patted his hand tenderly. James tried to quell his jealousy, but he had told the guys just last week that he thought he might have a crush on Evans. Okay, he definitely had a crush on Evans, but they didn't need to know just how bad he had it. Well, maybe they did need to know so that Remus would not steal his intended. Even through his misplaced jealousy, James did notice that Remus was not near as scratched up as he usually is, and his lips quirked into a smile at the thought of their animagi selves being able to help their suffering mate. His lips turned down again as he saw Lily reach up to ruffle Remus' light brown locks affectionately. He wondered when they had gotten so close. Sure, they were prefects together, but he didn't realize that would create this bond between them. And did Lily _know?_ Has Remus told Lily willingly his darkest secret, when they had practically had to drag the truth out of him? As he got closer, he realized that no, Remus had not told, because Lily stood up and made a comment about how magic should have a better cure for the flu. And even if Remus had told, well good for Remus. That would mean he's finally starting to see his self-worth and that the right people will not care about his condition. As Lily turned around, James ruffled his hair and said in a very posh accent, "Alright Evans?" James noticed Remus cough to hide a snicker and sent him a discreet glare that Lily had most definitely noticed. Lily pushed her bangs back and nodded, "doing well, Potter. Far sight better than Remus anyway. Take care of him, will you?"

"Just what I came to do. Now if you could please stop doing my job Evans, that would be greatly appreciated." James sat down at the chair besides Remus' head, while Remus hid another laugh. Lily scrunched her nose in distaste, "Right. Well, see you in charms." And she left the hospital wing, with James eyes trailing after her longingly.

Remus finally let out his growing chuckles, "You're hopeless Prongs!" He ruffled his hair in an uncanny impersonation of his friend and said mockingly, "Alright Evans?"

"Well you try talking to someone so pretty! I can't help it I turn into a tosser when she looks at me! And by the way, I'd say last night went pretty well if your feeling well enough to mock me, eh _Moony._ "

"I do talk to someone as pretty, every day, because I talk to her like a normal human being. And actually James, I feel okay." - his face softened as he looked gratefully at the animagus before him- "Exhausted, but not in as much pain. So, thank you guys. Truly, it means a lot. Where are the others?" And they continued talking until Sirius and Peter brought up some breakfast for them all to enjoy.

3\. It was now sixth year. James and Lily Evans had been getting on tremendously, even if they had a rocky start at the beginning of the year. The Easter Holiday was upon them, the train leaving for home today, and James had planned to ask Lily if it would be okay for him to write her over Easter break and on. He hopped off of the last step of the boy's dormitory staircases, feeling confident she would say yes. That is, until he saw Remus and Lily by the portrait hole, laughing. Lily had her trunk by her feet and Remus had his behind him, while he leaned against it. Remus said something to Lily and Lily smiled brightly, taking a short step so that she could hug him. Remus, looked surprised, but slowly brought his arms around her, while James looked on enviously. It's not that Lily doesn't like him anymore, she just hasn't ever been as openly affectionate with him, which he would really like and generously return to her. He knew Remus wouldn't ever pursue Lily like that, but he still wished Lily and himself would have the bond that they have. By the time he had finished failing to control his jealousy, Lily had returned back to her position and had noticed him at the bottom of the stairs. "Oi! Potter, come join the conversation!" James beamed, happy that she at least said Potter affectionately now, even if she wouldn't hug him like she did Remus.

4\. It was now nearing the end of seventh year, and Lily had gotten permission from Headmaster Dumbledore to attend Petunia's wedding with her boyfriend of 10 months, James Potter. At this point, the wedding had already happened, and Lily and James had returned to the Evans' household where they would spend the night and apparate to Hogsmeade in the morning. They all, including Lily's mum and dad, were sitting at the oval kitchen table, discussing various things about their lives. This was the first time James had met her parents, and he was determined to make a good impression. He had begun to tell a story about him and the lads when Rose Evans, Lily's mum, interrupted graciously after he mentioned Remus.

"Remus? Remus Lupin? The nice boy that had visited last summer?" Rose's eye glanced towards Lily's for confirmation.

"Yes! Yes, Remus and James, along with Peter and Sirius are all good friends." Rose Evans continued asking Lily questions, about how Remus was doing and how Lily ought to invite them all over once the school year is over to have a party. While James tried to gather his wits, that Remus, _Remus,_ had met his girlfriend's parent before he had. Had seen Lily in her muggle domain before he had. He knew it was utterly stupid to be envious, but he really couldn't help feeling so. He had wanted to be able to tell the daring story of him meeting her parents when he got back, but now Remus knew that Lily's parents weren't scary at all, and that James would only be spicing up the story for dramatic effect. Again, not a good reason to be miffed, but a reason all the same. He snapped out of his 'woe is me' attitude just in time to finish his current adventurous story to the Evans family.

5\. It was James and Lily's wedding. Lily had already walked down the aisle in her glorious, dazzling, lacy A-line wedding dress and James had already shed a few tears. They had already said their meaningful, emotional vows. And Lily was currently saying "I do." James beamed at her, then leaned down to kiss his beautiful bride. After their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James and Lily turned towards the crowd with grins wider than they have been in a while due to the raging wizarding war. James noticed his friends in the second row. Sirius was wiping a few tears of his own, Peter was trying to whistle with two fingers in his mouth, and Remus was cheering widely with his hands in the air. James realized, that yes, him and Remus had a very different bond with Lily. But he now realized that that wasn't a bad thing. Not bad at all.


End file.
